


Laura and the Beast

by Enid_Nightshade1803, ShikanaruKazu



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gay, Shit, ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Nightshade1803/pseuds/Enid_Nightshade1803, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikanaruKazu/pseuds/ShikanaruKazu
Summary: In which Carmilla is a giant black cat, and Laura is... Laura.





	1. We're Having a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mircalla is being a prissy brat, and really needs to calm the flip down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I am doing with another person, and this might get darker depending on how depressed I am at the current time that I am writing it. The chapters will vary in length, and they will be updated hopefully once a week. Have a nice day! (ShikanaruKazu)

It was sometime, somewhere in the Karnstein kingdom, and Mircalla Von Karnstein was throwing a ball for the rich and classy. It was elegant, yet refined. The men and women there were dressed in tight, expensive attire and they were waltzing all around the ballroom like graceful gazels. It was a truly beautiful sight.

The ruler of the kingdom, Mircalla was a woman of refined tastes, and was also greedy, naïve, and she doesn't like it when people interfere with her work. Suddenly, there was a knock at the large, barren doors. The room was too loud for it to be heard, and Mircalla ignored it. The knocking became more insistent, and Mircalla let out an exasperated sigh.

She briskly walked over to the doors, and opened them. By now, the whole room had gone quiet, and all eyes were on Mircalla. They all knew she never liked to be bothered. She opened the door, and there was an old woman with a hunchback, and a raggedy cloak covering her whole body. She spoke in a rough, cracked voice... 

"Will you please spare me bread?"

Mircalla glared at the woman, and sternly spoke in a domineering voice, "You interrupted my ball. You don't deserve to eat anything from my palace, off with yourself, fool!" 

The woman suddenly stood up straight, and made a horrifying cracking sound while doing so. After she was up straight, her face morphed from a woman with warts, and who was pretty ugly, to a woman with scars, and with a beautiful face. She started to walk toward Mircalla, but instead she walked past her, Mircalla having been stunned into paralysis, was absolutely still.

The woman walked into the ballroom, and lady Mircalla's guards immediately ran towards her and tried to get her to calm down. She raised a hand and flicked it to them, and the guards flew back, hit the wall, and their necks made a sickening SNAP throughout the room. There was blood leaking from their necks, and the guests just stood there, frozen in fear like Mircalla.

The woman started saying things in a foreign language, and she was making hand signs. Suddenly, a blinding light made way or the whole room, it was so pure but evil at the same time. Mircalla started to scream out in pain, the guests looked at her, and in her place they found a massive were-panther. They started to scream, and the panther started to roar. The woman smirked to herself, and raised hands to do more hand signs. The guests, one by one started to turn into inanimate object and everyday tools.

"What the frilly fuck did you do to us?!" The panther roared, in anger.

The woman spoke in a sick tone, "I just put a spell on you," she put a rose inside a glass case in front of the beast. "If you do not find true love before the flowers die, you, and your staff will never be human again. I advise you hurry."

The beast lunged at her, but she vanished. Instead of hitting the woman, she one of the guests that wasn't turned into an object, and tore straight through them. The other guests started trying to fight the beast, by no prevail. She killed them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter is really short, I'm not doing so hot right now, cause I'm a idiot. Anyways, here some crappy thing that I promise to finish. (ShikanaruKazu)


	2. We're having a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just back story on Carmilla.  
> Basically the same as the Disney Beauty and the Beast (no matter how much it pains me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at life.

I am writing this on Wattpad, transferring it or here, saving it as a draft, and then we can look over it. We can do it every-other chapter!


End file.
